LOTM: Defensive Antics S3 P4/Transcript
(Zulu and Raynell are seen together in their room the next morning) Zulu: *Yawns* Raynell: *moans* (The two sit up) Zulu: What a night huh? Raynell: What do you mean? Not much really happened. Zulu: You, Jess, Alex and Erin spent a lot of time on the game. Raynell: Oh yeah, we were watching them play an adventure. Zulu: Did they beat it? Raynell: No, the final boss killed them. Zulu: Damn. (The two then get up) Raynell: *Stretches* Well, we got the whole day now. Zulu: That we do. Raynell: I wonder what we can do first. Zulu: How about- ???: *Voice* Raynell! Raynell open the window! (Raynell looks to find Juliet at the window) Raynell: *Opens the window* Juliet? Juliet: Raynell, change of plans! Rayla and X figured everything out last night! The main ceremony's tomorrow! Raynell: !!! W-Wha-?! Zulu: Excuse me? Juliet: We have plenty of time to get ready though, so don't rush! Raynell: I-I won't! Thanks for the heads-up! (Juliet runs off as Raynell closes the window) Zulu: Tomorrow?? Raynell: And I thought she said it would take no less than two or three days or so! Zulu: We gotta warn the others! Raynell: R-Right! *Runs off* JESSICA!! ALEX!! Zulu... What am I doing standing around!? *Runs off* CHARLIE!! PEARL!! FOXTROT!! (Later on, the heroes are all seen in the living room) Alex: HUH?!? Erin: Tomorrow?! Raynell: Yeah! Zulu: Guess they figured out the final plans all last night! Jessica: Oh crap! Erin: *Jumps off the couch and runs off* OUT OF MY WAY!! Scott: SHIT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO DO AT A WEDDING!! I NEEDED MORE TIME TO FIGURE THINGS OUT!! Jack: Wait we're suppose to bring presents aren't we?! Do we have anything?! Izuku: We spent all the treasure money! Jack: FUCK!! Ruby: *Covers Spot's ears* SWEAR! Spot: *Wakes up* Hm? Zulu: *Looks at Raynell* Panic time? Raynell: Panic time. (As that moment Raynell and Zulu in as all the heroes rush around in circles screaming hollering and panicking, not knowing what to do at the wedding) Alex: Not good not good NOT GOOD!!! Jessica: What am I supposed to wear?! Izuku: Where's my hero costume!? Jack: Don't wear that dumbass! Izuku: It's the nicest thing I have! Jack: Oh my god! Erin: I NEED A SHOWER PRONTO!! (Erin runs into the bathroom and locks the door) Scott: Aw come on I need to use the toilet! Erin: *Voice* Use the other bathroom! Scott: *Groans and runs off* Rose: This is bad! Really bad! Raynell: I'm sure it won't be so bad! Zulu: Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?! (Later on, the heroes are all seen wearing various outfits, some formal and some not. Erin's hair is seen still wet) Heroes:...... Raynell: I mean.... Zulu: Could be worse. Grey: THIS IS GONNA BE A DISASTER!! Lenny: The first Targhul wedding and we look like a mess! Rose: WHAT KIND OF HEROES ARE WE?! Raynell: Guys calm down! Zulu: Just take it easy! It'll be fine. Alex: Fine?! Erin: How is this fine?! Zulu: You'll see! Raynell: Now then, let's all just hang out for the rest of the day. Tomorrow's the big day! Alex: *Groans* Erin: Wait then why'd we get ready now!? Zulu: No clue. Alex: *Sigh* Just sleep in the clothes guys! (The heroes all groan) Raynell: *Giggle* Zulu: Think they'll be fine? Raynell: Oh I doubt mom and dad will care much. Zulu: You sure? Raynell: Positive. Zulu:....Okay then. (The heroes all disperse to prepare) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts